Conventional methods and devices for powering a multitude of all the new portable electrical devices into a vehicle have caused a lot of problems. Now can someone on a motorcycle, snowmobile, all-terrain vehicle (ATV) or off-road vehicle plug in their cell phone? If they have a factory installed cigarette lighter socket, they can plug one appliance into that, but what if they want to use multiple devices, such as when they want to use their MP3 device while they are recharging their cell phone? Add to that a GPS unit, radar detector, heated vest plug or intercom system and now you have real trouble prioritizing which device you can power up.
When any vehicle, besides a full size automobile, is in use, there is a space consideration for being able to install and operate electrical connections, especially while the vehicle is moving. Since space is limited in these vehicles, the same solutions are not available as those that can be implemented on a full size vehicle. Full size connectors will not fit for many of the smaller vehicle types. Furthermore, since the connections themselves are usually exposed to the outer elements, greater protections are advantageous.
As you know, new portable powered accessories have become very popular in the current economy. Portable powered accessories may include many things such as cell phones, GPS units, personal audio/CD/MP3 stereo systems, satellite radios, radar detectors, laptop computers, heated vests and any number of other portable accessories. As more and more people acquire these accessories, they want to bring them on their adventures. Additionally, people want to become more and more mobile in their business and they would like to be able to work when they are on the go, such as when they are driving powersport vehicles, including motorcycles, snowmobiles, boats, or any other vehicle. For instance, 20 years ago, a conventional real estate executive would have to stay in his office in order to make a living. Now, however, such professionals can go on the road on their motorcycle and still make a living. Manufacturer's representatives and salesmen are able to close deals while out on their boat or out on the road. However, to be able to do business, the list of necessary appliances keeps on growing.
More and more powersport enthusiasts are utilizing navigational equipment, including global positioning system units, satellite radios and are also using wireless communication systems between riders on separate vehicles, which can be very important. Further, motorcyclists and snowmobilers and ATV operators have wireless communication systems to be utilized between the driver and the passenger, as well as the driver of one vehicle to the driver or passenger of another vehicle.
Due to the multitude of plug-in appliances, there is a logistical and safety problem with using all of these appliances and accessories because there are no quick and easy electrical connections to the battery or motor of the vehicle that they are operating. In a full sized vehicle, like four-wheel drive SUV automobiles, there is much more space for electrical connections, and they are factory installed. For example, there are now option packages that provide cigarette sockets in multiple configurations, and in many different locations within the console. However, for any other type of vehicle, such as motorcycles, snowmobiles, all terrain vehicles, wheelchairs, hi-lo's, construction equipment, personal watercraft, and boats, among others, where space is a real concern the person using the cell phone or the other appliance is left to their own devices in order to find a way to recharge the batteries of their accessories and/or use it on the vehicle.
For instance, large land cruising motorcycles can be ridden for weeks on end during long cross country trips, and it would be advantageous for a motorcycle rider to have access to his electrical devices including a cell phone, GPS, his laptop computer, electrically heated clothing or his personal audio/stereo system, while he is riding. Traditionally, motorcyclists, snowmobile riders or personal watercraft drivers were generally required to either wholly or partially disassemble the top half of their vehicles in order to gain access to the battery terminals for power charging any of their accessories. Besides, the loose wires coming off the battery would be a dangling hazard around the motor and all the other moving parts. That creates a large problem for the enthusiast that has all the “toys” he wants to use, but is unable to use them while he is riding.
Therefore, motorcyclists, snowmobilers, boaters or any other powersport vehicle enthusiast would like to have a simple solution at his disposal for the wiring needed to power multiple electrical devices to one vehicle battery. As one can imagine, there is a practical limit to how many power cables can be connected to one set of battery terminals. Although one or two electrical devices hooked to power cables may be practical, three or more becomes difficult to manage.
As one can also imagine, a problem arises when mounting any of the selection of larger conventional fuseblocks to expand the number of connection points for most of the low volt 12-volt appliances and accessories desired by these enthusiasts. There isn't enough space close to the battery, so the fuseblocks need to be mounted too far from the desired place. Most of the conventional fuseblocks are too large to install in tight locations on their vehicles even if they have custom made mounting plates. If they had the space, installation would require drilling holes into the vehicle frame, along with a variety of time consuming steps that would require a skilled craftsman. For example, a conventional fuseblock may be 4 inches by 6 inches by 1 inch high.
Often times, identifying a suitable mounting location is not possible, as today's vehicles do not have much “open-space” or “real estate”. Next, the manufacturing of a suitable mounting plate would be often beyond the skills of a common person. At the very least, it would be a time consuming process. Once the fuseblock is mounted, it would require custom wiring to be connected to the battery terminals of the motorcycle, again, where a skilled person would be required to devote their time and materials to manufacture these cables. Finally, to finish the installation, the power cords for the electrical devices would have to be terminated at the fuseblock.
It is envisioned by the present inventors that it would be most desirable to have a well-secured, simply mounted, electrically isolated, fuse-protected, termination point for terminating the electrical devices' power cables. Once installed, the invention may be easily accessed by the motorcyclist and new devices can be added or removed. These are in addition to heat sources for a plug-in vest, an electrical source to recharge a cell phone, an electrical source for a laptop computer, or as a receiving socket to be used for hooking up a battery charger during the winter to charge the battery on a motorcycle or charging the battery during the summer on a snowmobile.
When considering all the possibilities of low voltage items that can be purchased, there is a multitude of interconnecting wire that may be utilized. It would be very desirable for a powersport enthusiast to have a simple method at his or her disposal to connect all of their appliances and accessories to the vehicle battery terminals, as well as one that fits in confined spaces and can be installed without the need for special tools or skills.